Sunstreakers worst nightmare
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: A mission away for Sunstreaker turns into week's of terror for a kidnapped Sideswipe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.Well here i am again with my co writer OptimusxElita4eva. New story new plot. This time it's based around Sideswipe. hope you like it. This is based before the new TF movie, Brotherhood and The saviour of my paintjob.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to Habro.

Summary-: While Sunstreakers away on a mission his worst NIghtmare comes true. Sideswipe gets kidnapped.

**Sunstreakers worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Eye of the storm.**

Sunstreaker watched as his brother was dragged down to the brig. maybe hitting Ironhide was not a good idea. Mind you seperating the twins wasn't a good idea either. If someting were to happen to one, the other would go with him. That's the way it was. Wether they liked it or not, that's how it was going to be done.

It had all started when Optimus had called him into the office, now as far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. As he walked in he noticed Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet was there as well all wearing sombre expressions. That was not normally a good sign. Sunstreaker studied the 5 Mechs carefully trying to find any sign of whatever it was they wanted him for.

"Sunstreaker as you are probably well aware the war is still raging on Cybertron. But from a recent report from Prowl they are not doing so good, he has asked for backup" Optimus explained.

"Right and what's that got to do with me."

"He's asking for you." Optimus told him.

"What about Sides."

"We want to keep him here, our best Mechs are being sent back to Cybertron. Prowl want's to keep Sideswipe here to boost our forces here." Ratchet explained.

"We tried working 'round it Kid. But he wasn't chnaging his mind." Jazz explained.

"I'm not leaving Sideswipe here." Sunstreaker snapped.

"We need you for this. If Prowl is asking for just you, then something must be seriously wrong. Everyone knows your the strongest out of the two of you." Ironhide told him.

"Sides isn't going to like this you do know that right. He'll feak out."

"It's a risk i'm willing to take Sunstreaker, we need you for this."

"Whatever. But down blame me if my brother Freaks out, it's your own fault." Sunstreaker turned on his heel and walked out. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to break the news to his all ready clingy brother.

"We all best prepare ourselves. Sideswipe will not take this well." Optimus told the others.

"I'll go prepare the med bay" Ratchet sighed.

**2 HOURS LATER.**

Sunstreaker walked towards the room he shared with his twin, Sideswipe was just walking out the door when he saw his brother and smilled. Sunny returned it gladly but only half heartly, he better not wreck my paintjob.

"Hey bro what's up." Sideswipe said patting Sunstreaker on the back.

"I need to talk to you." Sunstreaker started.

"What about bro."

"How much would you freak out if i went away for awhile."

"Depends on how long's a while. Why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Prowl sent a message to Prime asking for back-up." Sunstreaker replied.

"Right. And what"

"He wants me to go with them and you to stay here. To boost thier forces here. So he said." Sunstreaker watched his brother carefully. Sometimes Sideswipe could appear to calm, which was not a good thing. If you look up deadly silence you'll see a picture of Sideswipe beside it.

"How long for" Crap there's the calm.

"5 months."

"WHAT" And there's the storm. "NO SLAGGING WAY."

Whatever Mechs were coming that way, turned and ran when Sideswipe shouted. A pissed off red twin was not a good idea. But that still didn't stop Ironhide from walking down to see what was going on anyway. Whatever it was he was expecting, it was not what he was going to get.

"Sides cam down. Don't freak out." Freak out is what he exactly did.

"Calm down, Calm down. How the hell do you want me to calm down when my brother's being taken away for 5 months. I don't care what Prowl says you ain't going." Sideswipe snapped.

"Yeah he is and there ain't much you can do about it." Ironhide told him.

"You wanna bet old man. You ain't taking my brother away." Sideswipe snarled.

By now a crowd of mechs had formed, a crowd which soon involved Optimus, Ratchet Blustreak and Jazz. Sideswipe and Ironhide were having a full on argument while Sunstreaker did his best to calm down his brother. This was not going to go down well. Ironhide had just told Sideswipe to stop being immature and to grow the slag up thus resulting in Sideswipe retaliating by breaking his nose. That's when Ratchet, Bluestreak and Jazz had joined in. Ratchet rushed to Ironhides aid, while Blustreak and Jazz dragged Sideswipe away.

"Take him down to the brig." Prime ordered Sideswipe. "Ratchet get Ironhide down to the medical bay."

"Sunstreaker. Go sort out your brother. Please get him calmed down i can't having him acting like that when we go away tommorow."

"I can't promise anything Prime. I did warn you." Sunstreaker walked away after his raging brother.

Optimus shook his head. He hoped Prowl knew what he was doing.

For his sake and everyone else's.

A/N

Well there you go. Sorry about the mistakes i havn't got a spell check. Stupid word pad sucks. Hopefully soon i will have all things sorted.

RnR people.

Oh and can someone tell me if the rating and Genre is good for this...i don't really know. 


	2. Chapter 2

What up ppl. MC and OptimusxElita4eva here

Well we'll get to it. Here you go. Oh and by the way i'm just guessing with the twins creators, don't care if i'm wrong. But it's my fanfic so my rules. lol.

your authors

MC **Main author.**

OptimusxElita4eva. **co-author.**

Please for the love for primus don't find any spelling mistakes i checked it twice.

Please. lol.

**Sunstreakers worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Left behind.**

Sideswipe stared up after the rocket, 5 months. 5 months he had to live without Sunstreaker, how the hell was he meant to manage that. Sideswipe turned on his heel and walked out into the open air. Why would he go without him, why would Prowl send for Sunstreaker and not him? Why would they let him be left behind? What was up with that. He sighed and changed into the red Lamborghini he had chose as his form and took of down the road. A good drive would clear his head. Hopefully. Going down the road at 120mph was normally a good speed, unless the grip on the road was crap. Sideswipe did always like to test his reflexes especially when it came to driving so fast, that's made you into a good mech. Testing your ability's and making them better.

As he tore down the road, he passed the nearby airfield scanning the jets for any Depticons. Unknown that he was indeed being watched. Sideswipe pulled up onto the side of a cliff, he transformed and stretched out his legs. Sideswipe looked up at the sky, the rocket would have left the atmosphere by now, they would reach cybertron in about a few earth weeks. With the new technology Ratchet and Wheeljack and designed thier rocket was the fastest on the planet.

Hopefully that would bring his brother home a little more quickly.

**Back up at the base.**

Ratchet sat in his medical bay, staring at the empty beds. Normally aorund this time on or both of the twins would be in here by now. It was awefully quiet. Ratchet's sensors told him that Sideswipe was aproximatly an hour or so away form here. Just clearing his head, the kid would be alright and hopefully so should they be. With Ironhide, Wheeljack, HotRod and Blustreak gone, things were going to be a little tough. Good thing Jazz was here, HotShot and Bumblebee werent the twins but they were damn good mechs and with Sideswipe they should be okay. That was untill his sensors picked up 3 signals in Sideswipes Direction.

**Cliff ledge.**

Sideswipe looked down at the sea, there were a few humans playing down there. One's that reminded him of him and his brother, oh the fun they used to have with thier creators Jazz and Starlight. Especially when they diecided to draw smiley faces all over the walls, mind you it wasn't fun after they had to clean it. Sideswipe's alert signals went off and he able to duck a blast just in time, he turned and glared at the two seekers behind him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker grinned at him, one twin wasn't so hard. That was untill Starscream got hold of him. You get one you get the other, the seekers looked ta each other and charged towards him. Sideswipe grinned and ducked and blocked thier attacks. Skywarp shot into the air and fired his missels at the red auto-bot, Sideswipe ducked one of them while the other grazed his side. Badly. Thundercracker tackled him to the ground, Sideswipe knee'd him in the stomach and pushed him off. He shot a rocket at Skywarp and was able to take out half of his left wing, he grinned and blocked another attack from the other Jet.

"Come on thundercracker. Even with out my brother here you don't stand a chance." Sideswipe grinned.

"I wouldn't count on it Auto-Scum." Thunder cracker changed and shot into the air, Sideswipe close on his tail. Before he could do anything Skywarp teleported out of no where and fired his missiles. Sideswipe landed on the gorund an earth quaking thud, alerts going of in his head. His main energon supply had been punctured, while his chest aramor and been nearly blown off. Sideswipe pushed himself of the ground and glared at the two seekers, he made towards them and noticed them grinning widely. That was when his sensors picked up another Signal.

Right behind him.

**Back up at base.**

Ratchet charged into the lounge, causing the other Auto-bots to jump up. Ratchet stared at them all before his eyes landed on Jazz. Jazz stared back at him, his features telling him something he didn't want to hear.

"Sideswipes in trouble." Ratchet leaned against the wall trying to cathch his breath. "Those damn Decepticon seekers found him."

Jazz, Hot shot and Bumblebee chargded out the room, racing to Sideswipes aid just as his emergency beacon went off.

**Back on Earth.**

Sideswipe's optics widened in shock as Starscream rammed his sword through his stomach and pulled it back out. He fell to his knees and felt his systems shutting off line. His consience telling him his brother wasn't coming to his aid this time.

Was anyone.

**10 Minutes later.**

Ratchet looked around the cliff, his sensors telling him Sideswipe should be here. But where was he. He walked towards the cliff and looked down. Nothing. That was when he felt it. Ratchet looked down at the ground and picked up a small object, he turned and held it out infront of the others.

There in his hand was Sideswipe's emergency beacon.

**in space.**

On the rocket heading to Cybertron, Sunstreaker stared out at the Planets passing him by. They were about to go into teh black hole that would take them into the Cybertron solar system. He could still feel his spark aching for his brother, badly. He looked aroud at the other mechs, he got up to check the shuttle signals. Suddenly an agonising pian shot thorugh his stomach. As if someone and just rammed a sword through him. He fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Sunstreaker. What is it." Optimus asked.

"Sideswipe." Sunstreaker gasped out. "He's in trouble.

**Somewhere in the sahara dessert.**

In an undergroung base, Starscream grinned evily to himself. He had never been so happy in his whole life, he had finally done it. He had finally got rid of one of those annoying twins. He looked at his fellow Decepticons, his eyes taking in the look of shock on thier faces as Skywarp and Thundercracker dropped the body of an unconcious Sideswipe. But he wasn't going to be like that for long. Oh no. Starscream was going to have some first, knowing fine rightly the other twin will feel everything that was going to happen.

Revenge tasted so sweet.

**A/N**

Ducks behind the sofa Don't kill me. please.I know it's short but i didn't know how else to put this. Did i do okay let me know please. Sorry it's short. They will get longer. Hopefully.

RnR please.

your authors

MC **Main author.**

OptimusxElita4eva. **co-author.**


	3. Chapter 3

OMW goodness...okay i totally had a brain storm last night at half 2 in the morning. The things i do for this fanfic, and well i just had to put it up. So i hope you like it.

P.s please don't kill us. Just go with the flow okay.

_**MC**_ and _**OptimusxElita4eva.**_

636 DAYS UNTILL TRANSFORMERS 2.- WOOHOO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

I know who's going to be in the new film...nananana...lol

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 3.**

**The nightmare begins.**

Sunstreaker bolted up from the medical bay he was on, his breathing coming in short gasps, his spark aching with a pain he didn't want to feel. He felt someones arms push him back down onto the berth, he heard someone talking to him but couldn't tell who. Something wasn't right, the part of his spark that belonged to Sideswipe seemed empty. What had happened?

Then it came.

He couldn't feel his brother anymore.

Sunstreaker jumped up and pushed the other mech out of the way, he botled out the door and straight down the corridors he knew oh to well. He had to get back, he had to find a way. Sunstreaker pushed open the main hanger and stared out at the wreckage in front of him.

The wreckage that was Cybertron. Black smoke covered the sky and the smell of rotting corpses burst into his senses, out on the horizon he could see the the signs of the on going war. A war he didn't wnat to be involved in anymore, he couldn't do it with out his brother, without Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's sensors picked up a signal behind him and he turned and glared at the mech.

"Don't even think about telling me to go lie down. Okay Prowl I need to get back to earth."

"I know. Optimus got a message from Ratchet." Sunstreaker stared at military strategist.

"What. What did he say. Sideswipes okay right"

"No Sunny. No he's not. They, they can't find him. All they found was his tracking beacon he was kidnapped." Prowl explained slowly.

"By who" Sunstreaker started slowly.

"The three Decepticon seekers." Prowl ducked as the enraged Auto-bot lunged at him.

"You take me back _now_" Sunstreaker growled lunging at him again.

**Back on earth.**

Starscream grinned to himself as he watched the fallen mech on the security screen, it was only a matter or time untill he began to have the time of his life. Mind you giving life back to the fallen mech had been hard to do, he would of preffered him dead. The seemingly lifeless corpse began stir and Starscream grinned wider, now he was going to have what he called fun.

Slowly he felt his systems come online then the pain hitting him afterwards, his thoughts immediantly turned to his brother wondering if he had felt what had just happened. He really had no idea how he was going to get out of this, but he had to try. Checking his sytems he found he was at 60 percent, his regenerating system was slowly repairing the damage around his stomach. Wires had been severed but only some of them would repair themselves, he would have to get Ratchet to fix it afterwards. Again. Mind you he had to get out of here first, where ever here actually was but first he had to try and not bleed to death first.

Sideswipe sat up and looked around at his surrondings, okay he had four solid walls of what looked like steel a small window and a door. Well that didn't do him much good seeing as he had no weapons. His sensors picked up a heat signal heading in his direction, a signal he reconised so well from the endless attempts of jet judo. He picked himself of the ground and leaned against the wall for support as he came face to face with Starscream.

"Well, well look who's awake." Starscream grinned.

"What the hell did you to me." Sideswipe glared.

"Oh that's nothing compared to what your going to go through. And you idiot if a brother can't do nothing to stop me."

"You wanna bet."

"Oh i know he's not on earth, i know he's on cybertron with Prime and all. Who do you think made sure he went there."

"W-what. You tricked them. How."

"Your brother would be, which i hate to admit, a strong mech. I had the Decepticon forces attack the main area he would be involved with. Thus forcing Prowl to do nothing but bring him back. But for safety reasons here, they needed a good strong force too. Thus being forced to leave you here." Starscream explained.

"It wont be long before Sunny know's somethings wrong, so don't get your hope's up Starshit. Because when he comes back you are so dead." Sideswipe grinned.

Starscream smirked as he brought out a controller, Sideswipe eyed it carefully. Something wasn't right and then it came. As Starscream pushed one of the buttons shooting pains of electrical surges ran through Sideswipe's body. Every wire threw out his body jerked as the pain ran through him, he felt himself hit the ground his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Ah so that's what that button does." Starscream grinned looking at the remote. "Intersting."

"Y-you a-are s-so d-d-dead." Sideswipe stammered.

"I don't know if you have noticed but part of your systems are no longer online, especially the one that connects you to your brother. I had the pleasure of blocking that. Permantly. Oh and i also installed little micro chips in your energon flow, thus resulting in the electrical surges. So if were you i would play nicely."Starscream grinned.

Sideswipe stared at him in shock, his sytems checking every inch of his form. Sure enough there it was part of his spark was missing, the part that belonged to Sunny. The part that let his brother know when he's in trouble. Sideswipe stared at the Depecticon air commander, fear filling his optics.

His brother didn't know.

Sunny wasn't coming.

End of chapter.

**A/N**

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS DON'T KILL US. Please. Just keep reading**. **I'm just whinging this by the way. I really havn't a clue about robots. lol. Just keep reading everything is going to be okay...Seriously there's about hundreds of clues in my other fanfics. literally.**

**lol**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

OMW...oh my fragging good god...you are never going to guess...but ah never mind i'll let you find out for your sekves. Any who here you go..OH and a big thanks to ym co author...don't know what it is but every time i talk to her i get new ideas so thanks chick...well here you go...enjoy.

and i don't care if Skywarp is totally out of charecter. Yap all you want i don't care. so neh...lol

**Sunstreakers worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Somebody save me.**

Sunstreaker was freaking out, literally. Twice he had shot at Prowl, nearly killing him thus resulting in him being stuck in the brig. Saying he was pissed was an understatement. He had lost all connections to his brother and had no idea where he was or if he was still alive. So to say Sunstreaker was calm was just plain stupid. He sighed and looked out the window. He better be okay.

Please let him be okay.

**Back on Earth.**

Sideswipe stared out the window clinging to the ledge for support, every inch of him cried out in pain. He wondered if Sunny actually knew if he was in trouble, surely he would know something was up if he couldn't feel him. His brother would come, Sunny always came for him. No matter what. Right.

"What if he doesn't come" Sideswipe sighed aloud. "Then what do i do."

It had been nearly three weeks since he had been captured and Sideswipe didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. His body couldn't take much more, he was sitting at only 25 percent and he knew fine rightly it was only a matter of time before his wires ruptured. Footsteps sounded behind him and he prepared himself for more pain, that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sideswipe turned round and stared into the eyes of Skywarp.

"Here you need to eat." Warp offered.

"What are you after." Sideswipe snapped.

"Look i don't like this as much as you do okay. Sometimes Screamer can go a little too far, but it's not like i didn't warn you." Skywarp sighed glaring at the fallen autobot.

"You just better hope and pray Sunny doens't get hold of you."

"Look just eat it okay. I hate to admit it but your a worthy opponent. Your brother aswell."

Sideswipe watched the purple jet leave, his words still hanging in the air. Skywarp did not just help him. He looked down at the energon on the floor, he might aswell keep his energy up, plus in another 4 months and a week Sunny would be back. Then this will all be over.

Hopefully.

**Security room.**

Skywarp watched the screen carefully, was it just him or did Sideswipe looked slightly happy. What the frag did he have to be happy about, _i bet he's planning his revenge_. The door behind swooped open and Starscream walked in, with a stupid grin on his face.

"How's my favourite little test subject."

"He's smilling." Skywarp smirked.

"What the hell is he smiling about he's going to be dead in a few months. Did he drink the energon." Starscream asked.

"Yeah. From what i can tell he did. What did you put in it anyway." Skywarp asked.

"Oh just a little energon freezer."

**Back on Cybertron.**

Sunstreaker glared at the mechs infornt of him, what part of Sideswipe was in trouble did they not get. He had to get back to earth, but how. Maybe blowing up a few Decepticon's would help.

"As you are probably aware Sunstreaker, your brother has gone misisng." Optimus. pointed out

"Really. I never would of guessed something was wrong." Sunstreaker snapped sarcastically.

"Sunstreaker be serious. We know it must be hard for you. But we need you here, Ratchet has a signal and hopefully should be repoting sometime tomorrow."

"What the status."

"Nothing yet." Prowl added. "But they have a lock on the location, but it's not a definate yet."

"So what now. I can't just sit here and wait." Sunstreaker snapped.

"We have the location of the Decepticon base here on Cybertron. I want you to lead a group of mechs to take them down." Optimus ordered.

"We have our hands pretty full here. Prowl's gonna go with you, along with Bluestreak, Hotrod and Red alert." Ironhide explained.

Sunstreaker didn't reply, he was gone and all. Blowing up some 'Con's would really help.

And they all knew it.

**Back on Earth.**

Sideswipe screamed as his energon started to freeze, his circuits were over heating as they tried to keep it liquidized. It was useless, he felt his spark give out slightly as he caught site of Starscream by the door. He couldn't die now, not now. it was too soon.

_'Somebody help me'_ Sideswipe begged silently.

Please somebody save me.

Anybody.

**A/N**

**OMW i'm nearly crying. I'm in bad need of idea's for Brotherhood, any short stories, songs or poems you lot have will be gladly welcomed. Copyrighted to yourselves off course.**

**RnR plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

OMW...okay i don't really know much about jets, but i'm winging it here ok. So just go with the flow. Lol anyway thank you ladydragon2 for pointing out my wee mistake i had actually forgotten what chapter i was on. This is chapter 5 so here's a cookie for you. It has chocolate chips lol.

There will be changes in this story as i have decided to have HotRod on cybertron and not one earth.

Enjoy.

_Indicates Song. _Property of me.

**Sunstreakers worst nightmare**

**Chapter 5.**

**Blowing of steam.**

Ratchet was panicking, really panicking. Sideswipes life signals had fell rapidly and the only connection he had picked up from him was now gone. Sunstreaker was going to kill him. The Chief medical officer looked over at the mechs beside him.

Bumblebee looked worried.

Jazz looked Pissed.

Really pissed.

"We have to find him. I can't let my boy down." Jazz snapped.

"I'm on it. Hold your gear sticks Lieutenant." Ratchet tapped away at his Computer, maps coming up at every angle.. Signal's beeping, monitors flashing.

"Well" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet didn't reply, he jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the room. Leaving the two Autobots to stare after him in shock, never had they seen Ratchet look so pissed. Jazz turned and looked at the screen, there beeping away was the signal from a F-22 Raptor flying just over Russia.

The Signal belonged to Thundercracker.

**Deep in the Siberian base.**

Sideswipe fell to his knee's, his hand clutching his chest. His chest hurt so much, his head was pounding and nearly every inch of his body was covered in energon. Sudeswipe glared up at the Air Commander, forcing his Vocalizer to work.

"Y-You." He chocked. "D-dead."

Sideswipe fell foreward and Collapsed at the Decepticon's feet, his sytems shutting down. Starscream stared gleefully down at the Autobot, _that was interesting._ Starscream grinned and brought out a medical needle, he injecected the liquid through a wire in the Autobots neck and signalled Skywarp to come get him.

_Let's see if this works._

**Back on Cybertron.**

Bluestreak, Red Alert and HotRod stared in dis-Belief as the Yellow Autobot tore of the head's of 6 Decpticons. They each looked at each other and backed away slowly. You never get in the way of a pissed of Sunstreaker. The last two Decepticons turned and ran as Sunstreaker made towards them.

"I'm going to kill Starscream when i get my hand's on him." The red and Black one spoke.

"That's if we get out of thie alive." The black one replied.

"Snapshot. It was great working with you."

"You to Eclipse."

The two con's ducked as a plasma blast shot past their heads, running for the lives was defiantly a good idea. Right.

Not if it's from Sunstreaker.

**Back on Earth.**

System's raised to 40 percent, energon liquidized. Wires connected and Optic's onlined. Sideswipe groaned, _this was not a good thing._ He checked his sytems and found he had been offline for nearly 3 whole months. _What had happened while he was offline_. He sat up and checked his surounding's, back in his old cell. _Great. _Sideswipe clutched his head in agony, thoughts of his brother flashing through his mind. Mangaled corpse, Car wreck, decapitated.

Dead.

_No. He couldn't be._

Sideswipe looked up out the window, staring at the sun high in the sky. Horrifing thoughts kept flashng through his mind, Sideswipe shook his head. He had seen this happen before. The nightmare gene it was called. Something in the back of his head was telling him that what he was seeing was infact true. But he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.

_What if he was._

Sideswipe shook his head._ No he wasn't dead._

_Was he._

For the first time in what seemed like years.

Sideswipe cried.

_What ever happened, to always being there for me._

_What got in the way, of what's meant to be._

_Will i ever see your face, that haunts my dream's._

_Or will i forever live out these seam's_

_Should i give up hope._

_Ignore what they say._

_How can i cope._

_When i need you today._

_Promise's kept, broken within reason._

_Siganls destroyed, tempted by treason._

_Love broken boundaries, pushed aside_.

_Keeping these nightmares, locked in a stride._

_Should i just give up._

_Curl up and die._

_Should i welcome death in a cup._

_Or continue to try._

_What did i do, to push you away._

_Did i do something, wrong yesterday._

_Can i continue, to struggle through._

_Hopelessly believing, i'll eventually see you._

Sideswipe sighed as he remebered the song Starfire had wrote for her spark mate.Sunstreaker never heard it, they had all got seperated shortly after. Footsteps sounded behind him, Sideswipe didn't even prepare himself as the electrical surges ran through his body.

He didn't care anymore..

He just wanted Sunny.

He just wanted his brother.

No.

He needed his brother.

_'Sunny where are you._'

Sideswipe didn't scream.

**A/N**

**Well what did you think. The song is my property written by me. It's called love boundaries. Next chapter up soon.**

**RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

Shooby doop...lol

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Don't give up.**

Ratchet flored it down the streets of Poland. How he had got there he didn't know, all he knew was that being a Search and Rescue Vehicle got you what ever the hell you needed. Right now all he needed was time. Sideswipe's signal had gone down somwhere over Russia, so hopefully he should still be there. Ratchet just hoped that he'd get there in time.

_Hang in there kid._

_Don't give up._

_For the love of Primus don't give up._

**Back on Cybertron.**

Sunstreaker turned to the other mechs, a smile gracing his cold features. He was going home, they were going back to Earth. Bluestreak, HotRod and Ironhide turned to head on the shuttle. In approximatly 3 weeks 2 days 36 minutes and 18 seconds, he would be back on earth. Hopefully There would be new's about Sideswipe then.

"Shuttle is ready for launch sir" Prowl said to Prime.

"Good. Wheeljack and Red Alert will be able to hold the fort here." Prime replied.

"Can we fragging go already. Hey watch the paint"

"Just get your fragging aft on the shuttle." Ironhide snapped pushing Sunstreaker onto the shuttle.

They were going back, Cybertron was safe and hopefully Earth would be to. Optimus just hoped that they were back just in time for Sideswipe. Primus know's what Sunstreaker was going to do when they got there and found out he was dead.

_Don't give up Sideswipe._

**Back on Earth.**

Sideswipe groaned, he had to get out of here. He couldn't wait another month or so for Sunny to come back. _If he come's back_. Sideswipe pushed himself of the floor and limped over to the door, his head was swimming in pain he staggered slightly and fell against the door. Preparing his body for the electrical barrier from it to hit him.

It never came.

Sideswipe stared at the door confused. The barrier was down, he placed his hand on the door and stared at it.

_What the slag was going on._

Sideswipe stared at the clock on the wall._ 10:45. _In another 15 minutes all hell was going to break loose. That was when the pain came, Sideswipe yelled, not from the pian but from the shock. He could almost hear Starscream laughing at his pain.

_Stupid jet._

**Russian border.**

Ratchet pulled over onto the side and scanned his surronding's. He dropped his tarcking beacon, and walked through the mountains. The cold wind was doing an excellant job at cooling his sytem's. His reading's told him he had been driving for a solid week. Ratchet lenaed against the cold rock and looked up at the sky scanning for any sign of jet.

_There it was._

A faint glimer of a blue and Black jet shot across the sky, heading north. Ratchet grinned and locked onto the jet, he transformed and landed on the ground with a small thud and drove.

_I'm Coming Sideswipe._

**Back at the Decepticon base.**

Sideswipe glared up at the Decepticon jet, Skywarp grinned back. He had to get out of here, Sideswipe silently thanked Starcsream for putting his sytems up at 36 percent. He picked himself up of the ground and leaned against the wall for support, Skywarp watched him carefully. Sideswipe noticed his eye's lit up a bit as he grinned.

"Thundercracker's back. With Starscream's new toy." Skywarp laughed.

_And i won't be here for him to test it._

Sideswipe gathered as much strength as he could and rammed into the jet, sending them both flying through the open cell door. Sideswipe didn't even give the jet time to react as he jumped up and ran for his life. There was no way in slag he was becoming Starscream's guinne pig, not a chance. For whatever sake of sanity he had left, Sideswipe ran. He dove into a shocked Starscream and grinned at the look on his face, he grabbed the control from his hand and sprinted down the corridor.

_Idiot has to stop taking that with him everywhere._

Sideswipe sprinted through the closing hanger doors, and dove behind a pile of crates as Thundercracker landed on the field. He had to bite his tounge to stop a yelp of pain come out, his leg was aching from the broken wires inside. Sideswipe looked round and saw the jet wsa gone,_ now's my chance._

Sideswipe got up and urged himslef to run, his brother's words planted in his mind.

_Never give up._

**A/N**

**I bet you lot love me...come on say it. How much do you love me...lol**

**RnR.**


	7. Chapter 7

I am totally freaking out here...

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Clinging to life.**

Sideswipe hurt. Man did he hurt. He looked down at the controller in his hand and chucked it on the ground, crushing it with his foot a shiver of pain ran through his body. Sideswipe shook it off and transformed into the red Lamborghini, every inch of metal cried out in pain. He didn't care he had to get back to the base.

Dead if he had too.

**Siberia.**

Ratchet looked around at the snowy view, Russia was actually quite nice. But he wasn't here to site see, he ducked as three jet's tore through the air above him. He had to find Sideswipe, hopefully alive. He prayed the three seeker's didn't spot him, mind you a green and yellow Search and Rescue Viehicle was great camoflage. Ratchet shot foreward and into the snowy maze of tree's. That was when he heard it the sound of a dying engine.

**Sideswipe.**

He leaned agianst the tree for support, his energy levels had dropped too low for him to stay in his Alt form. He looked up at the sky searching for any sign of jet's, he swore and ducked when they shot across the sky above him.

_Look's like i'm walking._

Sideswipe stepped forward and struggaled to keep his balance, his whole body ached in pain and his legs were barely keeping him up. He struggaled to stand up right and held onto a nearby tree for support, missng and falling to his knee's.

_Come on swipe's get up._

Sideswipe forced him self up and staggered foreward, that was when he saw it a flicker of yellow as his optics and system's shut off line as he collapsed in the snow.

**Ratchet.**

Ratchet ran towards the sound of the engine, praying he wasn't too late. He ducked as the jet's swooped above him, cursing as they turned round.He looked up from where he was and blinked there leaning against a tree was a broken mech. Said mech looked up at him before collapsing in the snow. Ratchet breathed a sign of relief when the jet's shot away. He ran towards the fallen Mech and pushed him onto his side, Ratchet gasped at the site of the once joking Mech, Sunny was going to have his head. Scan's shot across the body of the fallen mech, causing Ratchet to frown at the result's.

"Oh Sideswipe what did they do to you."

Wire's were torn, energon was leaking, parts were missing, broken or shredded. Putting it Simply Sideswipe was clining to life. Ratchet sighed and set an emergency signal to Jazz.

**Autobot Base.**

Jazz jerked awake as Ratchet's emergency beacon went off, he stared sleepily at the screen before him. There was Ratchet's signal, but there was another one beside him. One which was weak, very weak. A signal that was about to give up so soon. A signal Jazz had started to think he would never see again. Jazz rushed out of the room and into the lounge startaling the other mech's.

"Ol' man Ratchet found him. Ratchet's found Sideswipe."

**Ratchet.**

Ratchet smilled when he saw Sideswipe's optics flicker online, he had done whatever he could with as little tools he had. He had been able to stop the ebergon flow slightly but not for long. He looked down at the red mech and frowned when he saw fear in the warriors eye's.

"R**-**Ratchet. I-Is t-that y-you" Sideswipe stammered.

"Hold on Sideswipe. I need you to get up." Ratchet curse when he saw Sideswipe shiver.

"C-Can't.T-too w-weak."

"Yes you can come on. Up." Ratchet heaved the broken mech up. Sideswipe whimpered in pain at the sudden movement.

_"_P-Please d-don't m-move m-me. H-Hurts."

"Come on Side's. Keep it up. You gotta keep moving. For Sunstreaker's sake."

"S-Sunny's D-Dead."

"No he's alive. He'll be back in a week. Come on. Hang in the kiddo."

Sideswipe whimpered as Ratchet moved foreward, got to keep moving. Sunstreaker was going to blow a fuse when he saw the state of his brother. He almost felt sorry for the Starscream

Almost.

**Somewhere in space.**

A white shuttle, coated in the autobot symbol sailed past Pluto.

The other's where back.


	8. Chapter 8

OMW...how much do you lot love me lol.

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Safe at last.**

The white shuttled pushed into the earth's almosphere and tore through the skies, the whole shuttled was coated in flames as it broke through. It hurtaled towards the ground before pulling up and soaring towards the Autobot base.

They were home.

**Autobot base.**

Ratchet pushed past Jazz and Bumblebee, struggaling to get the dying mech to the medical bay. _Come on Sideswipe don't do this to me._ Ratchet pushed open the door to the medical bay and laid Sideswipe onto his back. He pushed the other mechs out and locked the door, he needed peace, he neede concentration. Ratchet grabbed his tools and worked ferociously to bring the dying mech back online. Ratchet cursed when the repiared wires ruptrured again, but noticed little micro-chips in the flow. He picked one up and recongised it immediantly. Starscream was so totally dead when Sunstreaker got back.

Energon levels were critical.

Main bodily wires were ruptured.

Spark was bugged.

Spark casing was broken.

Sideswipe's body was ridden with Viruses.

Ratchet jumped when the alarm went off to signal that the shuttle had retured.

_Slag._

**Airfield.**

Jazz, Bumblebee and Hot Shot waited patiently for the shuttle doors to open, first thing they needed to do was make sure Sunstreaker didn't get to the emdical bay. It could cost his brother his life. The doors opened and Prowl and Ironhide pinned a pissed of Sunstreaker to the gorund, Optimus Prime made his way over to his First Lieutenant.

"What's the status." Prime asked.

"Ratchet found him. But he's beat up pretty bad. Ol' man Ratchet his working on him now. He's critical." Jazz explained.

"Any idea who is mainly responsible."

"No not yet. We don't know if all three seekers are involved. But it would be best if Sunstreaker keeps his distance for now. It could risk Sideswipe his life."

"Will do. Maybe he will listen to you." Prime asked.

Jazz nodded and walked over to the pinned down Mech, Ironhide and prowl heaved him up. Jazz motioned for them to let him go, they did so cautiously. Sunstreaker glared at his creator, but his optics failed him when his features where lined with worry. Jazz sighed.

"We got him Sunny." Sunstreaker's face lit up. "But he's in a bad state."

Ironhide grabbed Sunstreaker as he made to go, Jazz sighed and looked over at Prime, who nodded in response. Jazz looked Sunstreaker in the eyes, eye's that were filled with fear.

"Ratchet's working on him now. Okay. We can't have you storming in there, Ratchet need's to work in peace. He hasn't failed us yet Sunny." Jazz explained.

"How bad is he." Sunstreaker asked quietly.

"Real bad."

**Medical bay.**

Jazz, Prime and Sunstreaker waited outside the medical bay. It had been three hours since Ratchet had started and everyone was getting restless. The other's were sitting down in the lounge waiting the results. The medical door's opened and a tired looking Ratchet stared at them all, he put a hand over his eyes and yawned. He looked at the three mechs and shook his head.

"He's stable." Ratchet told them. "We got him just in time."

Sunstreaker pushed past the tired mech and into the bay, on the medical bay Sideswipe was covered in wires. Monitering his condiotion, energon transfer and anti-viruses. He sat down silently beside his broken brother and took hold of his hand, he held it against his cheek.

"Your safe now."

**A/N**

**Well there you go. He's safe.**

**RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

You are totally going to love this chapter you'll love the next one even more.

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Dealing with the broken. **

Jazz walked into the lounge and stared at the waiting Mechs, sure Sideswipe could be annoying but he was a cherised Mech. Jazz leaned against the door frame, he felt like he had let everyone down. Why didn't he keep a closer eye on him. Jazz looked up at the other mechs and smiled slightly.

"He's stable.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

**Medical bay.**

Sunstreaker stirred as he felt his brother's hand move, he looked up and saw Sideswipe's face scrunched up in fear. He traced his finger down the side of it and smiled when his brother relaxed slightly._ Still knows my touch._ Sunstreaker frowned when Sideswipe whimpered, he sat beside him and lifted his head onto his lap. Being carefull not to dislodge any wires. Sideswipe was critical enough. Sideswipe cringed at the movement causing Sunstreaker to look down at him. Only to find fear filled optics straing right back at him.

"S-Sunny." Sideswipe whispered weakly.

"Hey bro. How you doing." Sunstreaker replied, kneeling down beside him.

"I feel like slag."

"Other than that." Sunstreaker frowned at the look on his brother's face.

"Where were you." Sideswipe asked. "I couldn't feel you."

"Likewise. I lost count of the amount of times i tried to convince Prowl to let me come back. But no the old tin can wasn't having it. And. Side's what's wrong."

Sideswipe looked up at his brother, _ this couldn't be true._ He went to sit up but Sunstreaker forced him back down. Sideswipe whimpered causing Sunstreaker to draw him closer. Sidesiwpe pushed him away slightly.

"Your not real." Sideswipe moaned. "Stupid Starscream"

Sunstreaker looked at him, shock filling his optics then turning to anger. Sunstreaker held his brother close and stroaked the side of his cheek, trying to calm his broken brother down.

"Oh i'm real Sides."

"Where am i" Sideswipe asked.

"Your safe. And as soon as your better i'm going to go blow some things up."

"More like some one." Ratchet sounded from the door. "Ah Sideswipe your awake."

Ratchet walked over to the twins and checked Sideswipes vital signs, he smiled and pulled out the empty wires. He looked down at the red mech and frowned, he turned his gaze to Sunstreaker.

"You wiat untill he's better untill you do something."

"I was intending too."

"Good. Sideswipe you can sit up now if you wnat." Ratchet turned to the yellow mech. "Just be carefull."

"Sunny." Sunstreaker turned to his brother. "I'm not dreaming am i."

"No." Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his brother. "No your not."

"Your mad."

"I'm pissed Sides. What do you expect."

"Screamer's a dead mech."

Sunstreaker looked down at his brother. Did he just hear correctly. Star shit did this. Oh hell no. Sunstreaker made to get up, but Sideswipe tightened his grip around his brother's arm. Sunny looked down at him, this was not good. How could he deal with a broked brother. Sunstreaker looked down at his sleeping brother.

Starscream was so dead.

Sunstreaker laid his brother down gently and walked out of the bay as he walked down the corridors a icy glare etched on his feature nobody got in his way, every body moved. And as he walked out the main door and tore down the road, nobody went after him.

If there's one thing you don't do.

You don't mess with Sideswipe.

Never.

**Back at the decepticon base.**

Starscream paced, back and forth faster and faster. Sky warp and Thundercracker watched thier brother carefully. They knew what was coming, they just didn't want to admit it. Starscream glared at the other Jet's cursing away in Cybertronian, he was pissed, but far from that, he was scared. Word had reached them that the Decepticons on Cybertron had been defeated, that wasn't good news for them. Especially seeing as Sunstreaker killed anyone that messed with his brother. All three jet's jumped as the alarm sounded an intrusion, they tore out of room preparing themselves for the worst.

There, out in the wide open space of the Siberian wonderland stood a very pissed of Sunstreaker.

_Slag._

**A/N**

**Well he got there fast...don't you think. lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

DING DONGA...oh you know the rest...well here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for.

Artwork on it's way for Saviour of my piantjob.

Thank you flarey pheonix for attempting to draw my jet version of starfire. your brillian tcan't wiat to see the finished work.

Woo hoo?!?!?!?!

Thank you truth of barricade for the 'sunny kills screamer piece by piece idea.'

and thank you Elita for the 'mommy' idea. That is so going in.

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Damming the damned.**

Sunstreaker glared at the three jets,_ this was going to be fun._ He started towards them his every step making Skywarp and Thundercracker back away. Starscream took a step foreward his ey's blazing with hatred. Sunstreaker grinned as he moved faster towards the jet.

"Your idiot brother is a coward" Starscream taunted.

Sunstreaker lunged at him, grabbing him round the throat and slamming him into the ground. Starscream cursed as he tried to the through the mech of him but to no avail, he was dead.

Oh well.

"You should never of laid eyes on my brother. Let alone hurt him. How stupid are you."

"It was worth seeing him beg." Idiot.

"Oh your going to wish you hadn't even been sparked." Sunstreaker snarled.

"That's exactly what your brother said."

Sunstreaker saw red and lunged at the jet. Starscream yelled as he felt his left wing tore off, he watched Sunstreaker chuck it in the air and blow it up. Sunstreaker grabbed the other wing and ripped it off, pinning the Jet to the ground.

Starscream was a dead mech.

And he was going to go piece by piece of he had too.

Starscream yelled again as main energon wires ripped in his back.

He wanted his mommy.

**Autobot base.**

Sideswipe watched Ratchet fussing around with him, _boy was this annoying._ A smile graced his feature's, which shortly turned into a laugh. Ratchet looked at the mech, a puzzled look over his face.

"What the slag are you laughing about." Ratchet asked.

"S-Sunny." "Sideswipe wiped a tear from his eye. "Starscream's calling for his mommy."

Ratchet watched the mech burst into stiches, he himself laughed. _Well it's not as if he didn't deserve it._ Ratchet grinned and pulled the anti-virus wire out, causing Sideswipe to yelp. The red Mech glared at him, but then burst into stitches again.

He so wished he was there to see that.

**Siberia.**

Sunstreaker looked up from the wreckage at his feet, he glared at the other two jets. Skywarp and Thundercracker where up in the air long before he took his first step. Sunstreaker grinned, _i'll leave them for Sideswipe._ He looked down at the broken Jet and smirked.

_Let's see frenzy put him back together now._

Sunstreaker made to leave when he noticed, a faint red glimmer in Starscream's eyes. Sunstreaker blinked and the seekers eyes were black, he was dead.

_He loved damming the damned._

**A/N**

**Well there you go. What did you think. Sorry it's short. my laptop is overheating badly...**

**Well RnR.**


	11. Chapter 11

Omw ppl...this is it two more chapter's and it's done. Hope you've enjoyed it. Take into account that this is before Brotherhood and Saviiour of my paintjob.

_Indicates memories_

_Song._ Belongs to Ally and AJ

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 11.**

**Saving the broken.**

Sideswipe leaned against the wall keeping an eye out for any sign of his brother. Ratchet had said a little fesh air would do him good, mind you that seeting sun brought back un wanted memories. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his head, forcing himself to believe he was safe.

_Sideswipe screamed as Thundercracker, twisted his already broken arm. Energon leaked from the ripped cicuits, dribbling down his battred body. Starscream laughed from where he stood, ignoring the look he got from Skywarp. Thundercracker let Sideswipe fall to the ground, laughing at his pian._

_"Where's you brother now Auto-Scum._"

_Where was Sunny._

Sideswipe shook his head and looked up at the sound of a enegine, a sound he knew too well. Sunny was here, heading his way. No slagging jet's were going to hurt him now. Sunstreaker pulled up infront of his brother and transformed pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"Geez Sunny not so tight. I'm sore enough as it is." Sideswipe winced.

"Sorry bro. Are you alright." Sunstreaker asked.

"I am now." Sideswipe looked out at the Sun, then back at his brother. "Now that your here."

Sunstreaker smiled and pushed Sideswipe through the door, towards the medical bay for his last check up.

Nobody hurt Sideswipe. Nobody.

Period.

**3 days later.**

Sideswipe laughed as Bluestreak got tackled by 4 dino bots, Sunstreaker grunted and went back to his scetch. Sideswipe peered over at it and saw he was drawing a familliar femme bot. He hoped Starfire was okay. Sunstreaker looked at him and smirked.

"What."

"You still miss her."

"Not as much as i used too." Sunstreaker whispered. "She's not coming back. She'd be here by now. Stafires dead."

"You know while i was captured. An old memory came back to me."

"Good or bad one."

"It was about a song Starfire and wrote for you, after the argument you two had got into. She was pretty broken Sunny."

"We made up afterwards." Sunstreaker scribbled his signature. "Untill all hell broke loose."

"She's still alive. I know it." Sideswipe told him. "You know i actually think i have that somewhere."

"How about we all pile on Blestreak." Sunstreaker said, changing the subject.

Sideswipe nodded and jumped on a yelling bluestreak.

He still missed her.

_Wonder how she'll react to what her Brother's did._

Sideswipe yelled as Sunstreaker tackled him to the ground.

Sunstreaker was good at saving the broken.

Oh it was good to be back.

**Twins room.**

Sunstreaker sat on his berth, reading over the songs Starfire had wrote. Sideswipe had hunted out the song book before he went for a check up with Ratchet. He never knew what it was, but Starfire's songs always related to something he was going through. Like right now he was still worried about his brother, even though he seemed fine. Sunstreaker could tell he wasn't when he looked into his optics. He hated the fact that Sideswipe was battaling his inner demons by himself, _what part of i'm here don't you get._

_You make me feel out of my element._

_Like i'm walking on broken glass._

_Like my world moving in slow motion._

_And your moving too fast._

_Were you right was i wrong._

_Were you wear was i strong._

_Yeah, both of us broken._

_Caught in a moment_.

_We lived and we loved._

_And we hurt and we jumped._

_Yeah._

_But the planets all aligned._

_When you looked into my eyes._

_And just like that._

_The chemicals react._

_The Chemicals react._

_You make me feel out of my element._

_Like i'm drifting out to the sea._

_Like the tides pulling me in deeper._

_Making it harder to breath._

_We cannot deny._

_How we feel inside._

_We cannot deny._

_Were you right was i wrong._

_were you weak was i strong._

_Yeah, both of us broken._

_Caught in a moment._

_We lived and we loved._

_And we hurt and we jumped._

_Yeah._

_But the planets all aligned._

_when you looked into my eyes._

_and just like that._

_The chemicals react._

_The chemicals react._

_Kalidascope of colours turning._

_Hopes of fire, sun is burning._

_Shinning down the both of us._

_Don't let us loose it._

_Don't let us loose it._

_Where you right was i wrong._

_Were you weak was i strong._

_Yeah, both of us broken._

_Caught in a moment._

_We lived and we loved._

_and we hurt and we jumped._

_Yeah. Yeah, yeah._

_We lived, we loved._

_We hurt,we jumped._

_Were right were wrong._

_Were weak were strong._

_We live to love._

_But the planets all aligned._

_When you looked into my eyes._

_And just like that._

_Watch the Chemicals react._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_And just like that._

_The Chemicals react._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_The Chemicals react._

Sunstreaker flipped to the back page and read the note he and Sideswipe had wrote. It was amazing the things his brother can say when he's hurting. When they had given this to her, Sidesipwe had caught a really bad virus. Sunstreaker laughed, his aim still was a little off.

Sunstreaker grinned as his brother waltzed back into the room and plonked down beside him.

Stupid younger brother.

**A/N**

**Aww...go on everyone say it...awwwwwwww...ok off.**

**RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

Well here you go poeple last chapter.

Enjoy. Thank you every one for your reviews...keep them coming. You ahve all been inspiring.

cheers.

And i am proud to present the intro chapter to Brotherhood.

Prepare for Lambo fluff.

Song belongs to and is copyrighted to Aly and AJ.

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Brotherhood.**

Sunstreaker watched his brother race around the new track Jazz had built. Handy enough like. It had been a good few months since the whole nightmare and Sunstreaker was glad it was over. He didn't think he could of took another day with out him. Sideswipes drifted round the curbes and headed straight for him, Sunny knew what coming and stood up. He didn't know what it was but Sideswipe's tackles had became alot more pianfull.

_Maybe due to the fact that i wasn't here when he needed me the most._

Sideswipe transformed and tackled his brother, sending them both crashing to the ground. Sunstreaker pinned his brother down and sat on his stomach, Sideswipe shifted and flipped him on his back. _Oh it's on now._

They rolled about on the ground for what seemed like ages, untill Sunstreaker found his paint was getting chipped way too much. He wacked Sideswipe across the back of the head and stood up. He mock glared his 2 minute younger brother and held out his hand, Sideswipe galdly took it.

**Sideswipe P.O.V.**

Okay i don't know what it is with Sunny, but he can really confuse me sometimes. Like seriously as i soar round the track, he sits there. Like what's up with that. Normally he's following, taking over trying to win. Heh not a chance bro i'm the better driver. Injuries don't count people. But be serious here, ever since Ratchet fixed me up he seemed odd. Now i know it's got nothing to do with Starfire he got over her eyars ago. He's accepted she dead.

Mind you i don't think she is.

Anyway back to the point. Literally i'm scanning Sunny, and he knows it, trying to find out what's up. Like normally i can tell, feel whatever. But now i don't know. It's like our seperation weakened our bond. Proabably due to the fact the Screamer blocked it, Ratchet nearly blew a fuse trying to fix it. I'm surprised he didn't kill Starscream himself. Don't really care like, cause i know Sunny's always gonna be there for me. Like i heard about the wreckage found in Siberia, even i know not to piss Sunny of that much.

That's just plain stupidty.

But the thing about me and Sunny, is we always forgive each other that's what we do. As much as we fight and argue, he's still my brother, my spark, my life, my rock. My...

Ah hell.

My hero.

Sunny's Sunny. and no one can change that. Not many mechs understand the bond me and my brother share, even i don't inderstand sometimes. But Sunny's glad to tell me whatever it is he knows. Which isn't much i can tell you that. Sunny's a blonde, no offense to all you blonde people. But well you know how the saying goes. Honestly i don't even know what i'd do with out Sunstreaker. I know i couldn't live without him and half time i can't stand living with him. But that's my choice.

And i wouldn't go back on it for the world.

Some Mechs, heck even humans think that just a normal relationship is a strong enough bond. But even with us mechs a sprak mate's relationship doens't even come close to what me and Sunny have. Even Starfire knew that and her and Sunny practically grew up together. The triplets they used to call us. Oh man good times. Good times. Anyway where was i, oh right.

Relationships come and go.

But brothers stay forever.

That's why it's called Brotherhood.

**Sunstreaker P.O.V.**

My brother can be a right idiot sometimes, soaring round that track thinking he's the best. Bro your looking at the best. But come on, how the slag was i meant to know what those damn seekers were planning. If i did do you really think i really would of went. No. Half the time no one understands how i actually work, but Sideswipe does. Sure he doubts wether i'll be there or not, thus pointing out his stupidity, but i keep telling him that i am. It's killing me thinking that i coud of prevented this, sure it meant time in that damned small cell insolitary. But it would of been worth it. 5 months of torture, how can i make up for that. Like sure the only thing i can do is be there for him, calm him down as much as i can when his nightmares start up. Bloody Jets. I just wish I could take it all away form him. Yeah i know, hard mech Sunstreakers going soft. So what. This is my brother were talking about here, like he's drifting round there thinking i don't know he scanning me.

How daft does he think i am. Sure my holograms a blonde, yeah you see it's a hologram. Those bloody stupid Blonde jokes don't count.

Do they?

Anyway, I shouldn't have gone so easy on Starshit, sure he's Starfires brother. But whats he doesn't know won't hurt her. Unless she's already dead. Which no doubt she is, like i would of known something by now. But starscream had it coming, like nobody hurts Sideswipe, not even my fellow Mechs, and i emphasise fellow. Nobody even talks about him in any offensive way or you have me to deal with. Yeah sure those times i was a Con' made me cold sparked, even a ruthless killer. But somebody's got to look out for Swipes. Like seriously if you met me for the first time would you really beilieve i was artist.

Well kinda still am, but that's not the point. Sideswipe's my brother and i confess i love him to bits. Don't know what i'd do without him, it would be like i'm stuck in the pit with no way out. But with me and Sides were one.

We fight together, we die together.

Together were one, one in a million.

Like it, love it, hate it, whatever.

He's my brother.

and i wouldn't chnage him for the world.

No matter how annoying he get's.

I just block out what he says.

Oh and just for the record, i wouldn't take a trip to Siberia if i were you. Skywarp and Thundercracker are still there, havn't a clue why.

Mind you knowing their cowering because of me is great enough as it is. I almost feel sorry for them

Almost.

**3 months later.**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat at the look out point looking out at the sunset, listaning to a demo cd of Starfire's. Red and yellow paint touching each other slightly, thier engines humming to the song playing on thier radio's.

_You say you don't know me  
You say you don't owe me  
You say that you won't be happy waiting  
You think that you're worth it  
You think you deserve it  
You want it all right now, your way_

_Together we're one  
(there is no finish line)  
Together we're one  
(why don't you realize)  
Together we're one  
(I know that everything's gonna be fine, together)  
Together we're one_

_One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't playout the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or LEAVE IT  
You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time_

_Sit back and unwind now  
It's gonna be fine now  
You can't justify your impatience_

_Together we're one  
(there is no finish line)  
Together we're one  
(why don't you realize)  
Together we're one  
(I know that everything's gonna be fine, together)  
Together we're one_

_One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or.. LEAVE IT_

_What was that line in that one movie?  
When he looked at her like it would last forever  
Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took  
To be her love but above all what he wanted most  
Credits roll. Curtains close.  
Then you whispered in my ear  
Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)  
Together we're one in a million (Don't be afraid)_

_Together we're one_

_One in a million  
Don't be afraid  
Don't say  
It can't play out the way we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or LEAVE IT_

_You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time  
You decide, you decide  
Leave it_

Sideswipe's enegine hummed and his voice came over Sunstreaker's radio. A pause at first.

"Sunny."

"Yeah Sides."

"I love you."

"I know"

**A/N**

**Well what do you think.** **Total lambo fluff right...Thank you all so much.** **Reqeusts and what not's are now available for whatever. Enjoy the other fanfics.** **Saviour of my painjob is next and Brotherhood rolls between it. Enjoy.**

**RnR**


	13. Epilogue

Okay I so totally had to do this. And I finally got the new Microsoft word so I may go through all my and spell check them all don't know...Okay well here's all the things I was going to use in this chapter don't know whether it's an epilogue or not but I'm just going to call it that.

**Sunstreaker's worst nightmare.**

**Chapter 13.**

**Epilogue.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

I was going to have Sides knock Prime out, but that wouldn't of worked out well.

Was going to have a flashback...but couldn't think of what to put.

It was going to be 2 years long.

Sideswipe was originally meant to have shot some of the Mechs coming down the hall. But couldn't think of names.

Sunstreaker was going to start the fight and Sideswipe joins in and gets the blame.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Sideswipe was originally meant to have tampered with the rocket.

Soundwave was meant to have dealt with teh kidnapping...But him and Starscream didn't really get on in my head...so no.

He was meant to be out numbered 5 to 1. But couldn't figure out enough names.

The other Autobots were originally going to find Sideswipe at the bottom of the cliff.

As you have probably noticed it says Sahara in this chapter, the DC base was menat to be in the Sahara but I thought Siberia fitted much better due to the fact their all cold hearted .

_**Chapter 3.**_

Sunstreaker was originally going to see what was happing in a dream sequence.

Prowl was actually going to catch Sunny just before he entered a shuttle to go back.

Thundercracker was meant to be the main character in this chapter. But I thought no.

_**Chapter 4.**_

You were actually going to see/read Sunny shoot at Prowl.

Sideswipe's 1st escape attempt was meant to happen in this chapter, but lost the plot to it.

'Warp was actually going to tell Sides how to get out...but then it would have been too short.

Sunny was originally menat to blow up some Autobots instead of DC.

_**Chapter 5.**_

This was actually going to be the 1st rescue attempt but end up being a failure.

The liquid was menat to be a Super bug Virus.

My two jets were actually going to go to earth and attack Screamer.

Another Dream Sequence.

Starfire was going to break Sideswipe out. (Read Saviour of my paintjob to find out why not.)

_**Chapter 6.**_

Ratchet was going to get pulled over by Polish Police.

Sunny was going to go without the others.

You were going to see Starscream's new toy. But I couldn't decide what to make it.

_**Chapter 7.**_

Ratchet was going to get pulled over by Russian police.

The three seekers were going to attack.

Barricade was going to show up.

_**Chapter 8.**_

Sideswipe was going to be in a controlled state of mind by Screamer and attack the Autobots.

Sideswipe was going to die, but his connection to his brother would bring him back again.

_**Chapter 9.**_

Side's was going to attack Sunny.

Sunny wasn't going to be there when Sideswipe woke up...bet you can't guess where he would be. Jazz was menat to be there instead.

_**Chapter 10.**_

This chapter wasn't going to happen but a lot of you were asking for it.

Sideswipe was going to show up.

_**Chapter 11.**_

Side's was originally meant to have gone into a coma state of mind.

The song 'Starfire' wrote was going to come on the radio. (See End of Chapter 5.)

Flash back to when they gave 'Starfire' the book.

_**Chapter 12.**_

There were going to be no changes in this chapter.

_**What would have happened if Sideswipe had died?**_

Sunstreaker was going to go 'con on a few people.

Starscream rules the earth

Megatron comes back.

Prime dies and a whole load of others

All out war.

_**Bet your glad I didn't put it like that eh...Hope you enjoyed it. I am going to turn SWN, SOMYP and BH into a three part series and call it something but can't think what, would love your ideas. For a title for my three TF fanfics.**_


End file.
